<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiery Tempers: After Dark by AlexanderSpeedwagon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673040">Fiery Tempers: After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon'>AlexanderSpeedwagon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuruno and Momoko are officially in a relationship now. And with that comes certain... things... that a growing girl's body very much desires. With no reason not to indulge their more primal urges, the two of them learn about each other's bodies just as much as they learn about their own.</p><p>A companion piece to Fiery Tempers. Events that occur here are canon within Fiery Tempers itself, however due to wanting to keep it rated Teen still, I have decided to post the explicit scenes separately. There will be a brief blurb above each chapter that outlines when it takes place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Togame Momoko/Yui Tsuruno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1 of After Dark takes place a week after Chapter 12 of Fiery Tempers, and the night before Chapter 13.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Momoko…” Tsuruno whispered to nobody in particular. The room around her was dark, pajamas wrapped around her body from ankle to neck, long sleeves even covering her wrists. Long hair that was usually up in a ponytail flowing freely down her back, the edges still twisted a bit from the hair tie. She looked around her room, seeing nothing but the dim lighting of her television, stuck on the game show channel as it usually was.</p><p>Tsuruno smiled, thinking back to one of the first of the now many sleepovers Momoko had had here with her. They had watched that kind of stuff for hours, and now, laying here alone without Momoko by her side… Tsuruno missed her. She missed the warmth of her body against hers as she slept, she missed the smile she’d get in the morning when Momoko would wake her up. She missed the kisses she’d get- both on her cheeks and lips, both so, so special. Tsuruno smiled a bit, closing her eyes, letting her body go limp, falling back on top of the sheets, hands at her sides. She thought about Momoko a lot recently, but especially when she was alone. </p><p>It was Momoko who had given her the strength to even clean her room… even if it had gotten almost as dirty a few days later. She’d clean it up tomorrow.</p><p>It was Momoko who had made her as happy as she had been recently. That positivity wasn’t nearly as fake ever since that beautiful blonde had asked her to be her girlfriend- it had been two weeks ago now- the best two weeks of her entire life.</p><p>It was Momoko who Tsuruno wanted to spend every moment of every day with, and she felt not even a hint of shame at that.</p><p>“Momoko… I think…” Tsuruno whispered, feeling a heat growing both in her cheeks and in her stomach at once, but that warmth lowered a bit, and she could feel a pleasant sensation growing in between her legs.</p><p>Tsuruno had masturbated plenty before, but she had never really gotten in the mood while thinking about anybody specific. Momoko was her girlfriend now, and as growing teens, Tsuruno knew it was inevitable that one or both of them would want to have sex soon. The only question remained was when it would happen, and who would initiate it. And the more she thought about it right now, the more she would be okay with Momoko asking her to.</p><p>“Momoko… you’re just so…” Another whisper to herself as she slid the pajama bottoms down her hips, bending her legs in order to take them completely off, along with the undergarment beneath it. Now nude from the waist down, Tsuruno could feel the cool air from the vent blowing softly against her skin, making what little hair she had growing there stand at attention.</p><p>She spread her legs a little- just barely enough to fit a hand in between them- ten digits running down her stomach to feel at her inner thighs. The contact only made Tsuruno’s body beg her for more. She knew that this was a totally normal thing for someone her age to want to do, so she never fought it. Instead, she invited it.</p><p>Just like her mind now invited thoughts of Momoko while she was laying here alone.</p><p>Tsuruno closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she pressed a single finger on her growing warmth. She was only barely beginning to moisten up, but the finger helped that along a bit as she slowly rubbed up and down on herself, just waiting for an opportunity to take it a step further.</p><p>Momoko flashed into Tsuruno’s mind again, but not how she would have expected her to. Seeing Momoko standing there, alone with her, in the middle of an empty field of sunflowers, hands behind her back, smiling brightly at her. This mental image was beautiful, and Tsuruno didn’t want to let it go. So, as she felt her body react to the stimulation she was giving herself, Tsuruno added a second finger, stroking herself up and down softly while that thought stayed in her head.</p><p>“It was nice of you to visit me here, Tsuruno. I’m flattered.” The Momoko in Tsuruno’s head said.<br/>
“You’re beautiful, so why wouldn’t I want to do this while thinking about you? You’re my girlfriend, remember?” Tsuruno muttered out loud, knowing that Momoko couldn’t hear her, but she spoke the words anyway.<br/>
“I’m glad you think this highly of me.” Momoko said, and in Tsuruno’s mind, they were hugging. Not kissing, just hugging. Tsuruno had her head resting on Momoko’s shoulders, her arms around the blonde’s neck, while Momoko’s hands were at Tsuruno’s hips.<br/>
“Yeah well…” Tsuruno muttered, but closed her eyes tightly, giving off a sigh of pleasure as her core gave her enough moisture to do more than just a few passing strokes.</p><p>She spread her legs out a little more, biting down on her lower lip, eyes still squeezed shut, adjusting in the bed to get more comfortable. While her hand was stroking up and down her warmth just a little faster than before, Tsuruno kept daydreaming, imagining what Momoko would say, playing the scenario back in her head over and over again.</p><p>“Well, Momoko… I love you… I think.” Tsuruno said inside her own head, and Momoko held her closely. The warmth of Momoko’s body pressed against her own wasn’t real. The heat pressing in around her was from her own arousal. And yet, this still felt so special. She hadn’t admitted to herself consciously that she could even think those three little words, and yet when Momoko was appearing in her lewd fantasies in such a pure way, she couldn’t help but consciously spell out what she had been thinking for the past week.<br/>
“I’m flattered, Tsuruno. I love you too.” Momoko said in her head, to which Tsuruno gave out an audible moan, the first real sound that she had uttered since the conversation went on exclusively in her head.</p><p>It was her own fingers doing the work, her own digits stimulating her core like that, giving her pleasure. But Tsuruno was only focused on the Momoko standing there in that beautiful field, alone with her. They were alone, and Momoko was all Tsuruno’s. Even if it was all in her head, it was perfect. And Tsuruno knew that it was the perfect mood for what she was feeling.</p><p>Another wave of pleasure overcame her as she dared to insert a finger inside her body. She pushed deeper and deeper, her sigh getting more intense as the digit sunk to her first knuckle, inside her own body as far as it could go. Her back arched a bit, and her lip was bit down on even harder.</p><p>“Momoko, you’ve made me so, so happy. I’ve been really depressed for a long time. My family abandoned me and my dad, and now I’m stuck fighting for my life against a bunch of my dead coworkers. But you’re here with me. And because you’re here, I can be myself. I want to be happy… but I have to fake it so often. You make me really happy. When I’m with you, I don’t have to fake it.” Tsuruno’s inner monologue sounded more like a confession of love than Momoko’s own had been, when she asked Tsuruno to date her. But Momoko was a giant dork, anyway. One that would be understanding and receptive of this. Tsuruno pulled her finger out of her most of the way, only to push it back in slowly, and then afterwards adding a second one to the mix. Momoko responded in her head as Tsuruno gave off an even louder moan.<br/>
“I’m so happy that I can make you happy, Tsuruno. You deserve to be happy, and I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you don’t ever have to pretend again.” Momoko’s words were, fittingly enough, exactly what Tsuruno wanted to hear. Of course they were. She knew that the Momoko in her head was only a daydream. She knew that in her head, she could pretend anybody was saying anything… but she also knew that the words she thought up for her girlfriend were close to what she would actually say in that situation.</p><p>Momoko might be tempted to kiss Tsuruno on the lips a lot after hearing that she loved her, but Tsuruno knew that thinking about kissing wouldn’t be nearly as good as actually doing it. Besides… she had a warm, tingling feeling in her lips right now… of sorts.</p><p>“I love you, Momo.” Tsuruno whispered aloud this time, the first time she had ever admitted to being in love with anybody. It was the first time she had ever fallen in love in her life. It was an odd thing to say while she was pushing two fingers into her body. Tsuruno didn’t care. She was in love with Momoko, and as in love with her as she was… she didn’t care when she said it. Momoko deserved to know.</p><p>She’d tell her, but that was best done in person. And when it was almost midnight, in the middle of touching herself, Tsuruno didn’t quite want to stop. Not when Momoko’s beautiful face was burned into her memory, that mental image of the two of them hugging in the field so strong, that Tsuruno didn’t want to stop, nor to think about anything else.</p><p>“Momoko…” Tsuruno said aloud again. Her free hand moved down in between her legs as well, joining the fray in touching at her own clit. She moaned out loudly at the new sensation. Her dad would probably hear her if she was too loud… best to keep quiet, she knew.</p><p>“I love you too, Tsuruno. Let’s be together forever.” Momoko said in her head, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tsuruno’s breath quickened even imagining just that. Momoko was so cute and lovable and… the way she displayed her affection was so adorable that it was tough thinking up any other possible way to react. It was only natural. Tsuruno loved her.<br/>
“Together forever, yep yep!” Tsuruno said internally, nuzzling her imaginary head into Momoko’s imaginary shoulder, pulling her in for an even tighter hug. She then kissed Momoko’s neck. Imagining her lips on the blonde’s skin was easy to do. They had kissed enough that Tsuruno was pretty familiar with the contours of Momoko’s neck, knowing just where it curved, where it stopped, and how far up to Momoko’s mouth any given place was.</p><p>And she wanted more.</p><p>Her pace increased as her desire burned even hotter, begging her body for release, all the while, the mental image of a certain busty blonde kissing her on the mouth in a heated rush started playing behind her eyelids. Tsuruno wouldn’t normally go for being tackled onto the ground, straddled, and kissed like their lives depended on it… but when she was feeling as aroused as this, maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. Imagining Momoko’s weight atop her was easy. That had happened before. Imagining Momoko’s lips on hers was a wonderful memory, one that had already played in her head for hours and hours. During class, as she was falling asleep… and now, when her climax was so close.</p><p>“Momoko… I love you…” Tsuruno said aloud once more, letting the fruits of her labors gush forth onto her hands. </p><p>Her inner walls clamped down against her fingers, scraping even harder against her sensitive flesh. Her mind went blank as pleasure overtook her, biting down on her lip hard to avoid moaning out. Back arched, fingers continued their stimulation, toes curled…</p><p>And yet Momoko’s smiling face remained at the forefront of her mind.</p><p>Tsuruno collapsed onto the bed, panting, fingers covered in her own essence… yet she was happy.</p><p>“Momoko…” Tsuruno sighed happily, turning onto her side and, without so much as pulling the covers over her body, laid there silently, falling asleep to the memory of walking down the sidewalk holding hands with a certain beautiful blonde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place directly after Chapter 16 of Fiery Tempers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, Momoko… I kinda want to take a bath with you…”</p><p> Tsuruno’s words cut through the silence that had engulfed the two in those last moments. They were still together in her room, holding onto one another, each close to the other’s side. Momoko could feel Tsuruno’s warmth next to her just as directly as she could feel her dedication to the question. With how serious she was about this, Momoko knew she couldn’t just take it too lightly. Despite that, she did let out a bit of a laugh, and Tsuruno blushed even harder. </p><p>“What? I’m serious okay!”<br/>“I know, I know, I’m sorry!” Momoko said, chuckling a bit still. She knew she shouldn't have laughed at that.<br/>“You better be, I’ve been thinking about it all day!” Tsuruno said, but watching the annoyed expression on her face evaporate told Momoko that she wasn’t actually mad. Which was good. Momoko would hate it if she was actually mad about that.<br/>“I really am! I promise!”<br/>“Promise?”<br/>“Yeah!” Momoko said, nodding her head as hard as she could. Tsuruno seemed convinced, judging by how fast she moved on.<br/>“Okay, so… do you wanna?” Tsuruno asked.<br/>“I mean… yeah. You’re my girlfriend, and I want you to be happy. Besides… you just wanna see me naked, don’t you?” Momoko asked, winking at her. Tsuruno blushed.</p><p>“So what if I do?” Tsuruno asked back. “There’s nothing wrong with it!”<br/>“No, no! Nothing at all! In fact… I’ve been kinda curious what you look like… you know… like that.” Momoko couldn’t bring herself to say the word ‘naked,’ Tsuruno’s mind was obviously far dirtier than hers was. But that didn’t mean Momoko was devoid of such hormonal thoughts. While they might have technically been something other than human, they were still capable of all the same emotions.<br/>“Well good! Alright come on, then!” Tsuruno said, grabbing one of Momoko’s hands and standing up.</p><p>She pulled Momoko to her feet- doing most of the heavy lifting herself. When Momoko was balanced, Tsuruno kept the hand in hers and pulled her forward, out the door to her bedroom and down the hall, running as fast as she could accelerate given the confines of the walls around them.</p><p>“Tsuruno!” Momoko said loudly.<br/>“What?” She asked, throwing open the door to one of the home’s two bathrooms- the other having been reserved for her father in the master suite, so it was kind of like she had the bathroom to herself. Momoko hadn’t been prepared to immediately strip down in front of Tsuruno- having to change that one time before they started dating had been embarrassing enough… but now… things were different now.<br/>“Now?” Momoko said.<br/>“Yeah, now!” Tsuruno said back. Momoko didn’t think she could really complain, it just felt really sudden. </p><p>Since Tsuruno had just expressed that she was actively interested in seeing Momoko’s naked body. That thought made her happy… plus, Momoko wanted to see Tsuruno naked too. She was happy she had said that back then- thank that Magical Courage that was growing and growing. Tsuruno was to thank for that.</p><p>But standing in the bathroom now, the door closed and locked, face to face with her equally nervous girlfriend… Momoko didn’t know what to do. Obviously, they needed to run some water and strip down if they were going to bathe… but that would mean actually stripping down and not talking about it. It meant actually seeing the beautiful, probably toned body of her girlfriend without any clothing blocking the way.</p><p>“Soooo…” Tsuruno said, looking Momoko up and down, though neither of them had so much as made a move to remove any part of their wardrobe. Standing facing one another, close enough to kiss, both of them were just so… at least Momoko was a bit nervous about it.<br/>“So I guess we do this now, right?” Momoko asked, voice lowering against her will.<br/>“Yeah.” Tsuruno said back.</p><p>It was easier said than done, but after summoning as much of that patented Momoko-courage as she could, she took a step back and peeled off her shirt in one fluid motion. Each hand went to the opposite hip, grabbed fabric, and pulled up. Once it cleared her head, she pulled it free of her hair and set it on the ground next to her feet. Tsuruno was watching wide-eyed, seemingly frozen in place, eyes now looking at the zebra-stripes of her bra.</p><p>“Sorry it’s not much to look at.” Momoko muttered, moving to lower her skirt. Though her eyes were lowered as she started to bend over, she could hear the excitement mix into Tsuruno’s voice along with the nerves.<br/>“No, no, it’s… it’s great. You look great.” Tsuruno said. As Momoko lowered her skirt to the ground and stepped out of it to reveal a matching pair of panties, Tsuruno took her shirt off as well, revealing a black sports bra. </p><p>Which caused Momoko’s chest to tighten up, her mind moving in slow motion to capture the abject beauty that was before her. Her chest wasn’t as impressive as Momoko’s, but the thought that she could bind it tightly to her body ran through Momoko’s mind.<br/>“Thanks. You too.” Momoko said after admiring her girlfriend’s clothed chest. Tsuruno smiled at that widely before reaching up and pulling the bra off as well, her chest springing as much as it could as it became visible.</p><p>And Momoko froze, staring at a part of the human anatomy she would have never thought herself attracted to in any way. And yet she was. She had seen plenty of other girls’ breasts in the school locker room before and never thought anything of it- even after starting to date Tsuruno- but… but they were Tsuruno’s. Not as pert as Momoko would have predicted, it seemed the bras she wore usually did a good job of hiding just how well-endowed she was. Still smaller than Momoko, but Momoko knew her assets were well above average among her peers. Her nipples were small, though the soft pink flesh she saw was just so… so…</p><p>“Whatcha think?” Tsuruno asked, taking a step closer. Momoko could feel her face flush red as she nodded and smiled, breaking out of the shock of admiring her body so bluntly for… however long that was.<br/>“They’re great. Just as beautiful as you.”<br/>“Thanks!” Tsuruno said, bouncing up on her toes, causing her chest to jiggle a bit… which caused Momoko to pay even more attention to them.</p><p>But then suddenly, she had an idea. Standing up straight, she pulled her arms behind her back, separating the hooks that were keeping her own chest hidden from view. The bra came off with a satisfied sigh from Momoko as her own chest dropped into view, no longer constrained by the black and white fabric.</p><p>“Here, your turn.” Momoko said, blushing as she crossed her arms underneath her own chest. The intent had been to accentuate them even more, to let Tsuruno get an even better look at them, but touching the top of her arm to the underside of her breasts told her just how sweaty they had been inside the thing. It had been a long, hot day. Summer break was fast approaching, and with it hotter days. Today was a horrible day for this… but as Momoko looked on at Tsuruno, she saw an interested, excited girl with a smile on her face looking into her boobs. “Like what you see?”<br/>“Yep yep!” Tsuruno said.</p><p>And then Momoko watched as two hands came up in unison from where they had been resting, only to drop back down again. Had Tsuruno… was she reaching for them? Momoko thought about it. How upset would she be if Tsuruno had just gone for it, finishing the motion as brazenly as it had started and cupped one of Momoko’s breasts in each palm? The more she thought about it, the less she thought she’d mind. Tsuruno was her girlfriend and she wanted her to be happy. And if they were girlfriends… this kind of physical contact was to be expected, right? Momoko would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want to do the same to Tsuruno’s body as well after seeing it like this.</p><p>So she reached one hand forward, pressing it onto Tsuruno’s shoulder, letting some of her magic flow forth. A pale orange- almost yellow- aura emanated from her palm. Momoko thought as hard as she could, trying to send forth encouragement from her body into Tsuruno’s while smiling at her.</p><p>“Go on.” Momoko said. “You can touch if you want to.”<br/>“I…” Tsuruno said, looking down at the hand and seeing the magic flow into her body. At that, she stood up straight, took a step closer- and with Momoko’s hand still on her shoulder reached up as bravely as Momoko knew her to be- and placed a palm gingerly on each of Momoko’s breasts.</p><p>Tsuruno’s contact was warm and very welcome. Momoko dropped her hand, looking down at her own chest, seeing Tsuruno’s hands atop her breasts. She nodded. This felt… this just felt right.<br/>“Well?” Momoko asked.<br/>“It’s nice.” Tsuruno said. Momoko looked up at her to see that the blush had faded, neither of them were nervous now. As much as she might want to thank her own personal brand of magic for that- Momoko knew that Tsuruno had a certain bravery in there somewhere. All Momoko had done was coaxed it forth. And now they were standing there, the fruit of the efforts apparent as Tsuruno squeezed down softly with ten fingers.</p><p>And Momoko gasped, closing her eyes.<br/>“Too much?” Tsuruno asked, relaxing those fingers that had sent far more pleasure shooting through Momoko’s body than she had expected them to.<br/>“No, no, not at all. It just… well, I was surprised… and it felt good. You can do that more, if you want to.” Momoko said.<br/>“Oh, okay.” Tsuruno said just before squeezing down much harder.</p><p>This time, Momoko couldn’t resist an outright moan. She hadn’t expected to do that, but the sensation Tsuruno’s hands were offering her was just… indescribable. Sure, Momoko had touched herself like that before, but nothing she had ever done to herself could compare with what Tsuruno had just done to her.</p><p>“W-wow…” Momoko said, looking at Tsuruno with a warm smile. Tsuruno giggled a little bit, leaning in to peck her lips.<br/>“That was fun, huh?” She asked, and Momoko could only nod her head.<br/>“Yeah. It felt nice. Like… you know, you’re the first person to ever touch me like this.” Momoko said.<br/>“And you know, I’ve never been touched like that before.” Tsuruno said back. Momoko raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if that meant what she thought it meant.<br/>“So can I-”<br/>“Please!”  Tsuruno said quickly, interrupting her girlfriend before she could even get the thought out.</p><p>Momoko nodded, and slowly brought her hands up. They were trembling. She was nervous. Momoko didn’t need any visible signs to tell her that, but her body was reacting with all that excess energy. Momoko gulped, looking at Tsuruno’s chest. It was so, so… cute. Just the right size, the flesh that perfect rosy color, the shape… almost perfect half-spheres sitting atop Tsuruno’s chest. Momoko never would have thought she would get so excited to be able to touch another girl’s breasts, yet as her hands pressed down onto the firm, supple flesh of Tsuruno’s bosom… she had never been happier with her choice.</p><p>“So? Whatcha think?” Tsuruno asked, causing Momoko to look back up at her.<br/>“They’re… they’re perfect. Just like you.” Momoko said. Tsuruno leaned in for another kiss, Momoko humoring her with no small amount of pleasure in her own right. Just then, Momoko noticed that she had yet to pull her hands away from her own chest. Standing there shirtless, hands on one another’s boobs wasn’t exactly how Momoko envisioned they’d be spending the evening, but it was amazing nonetheless. When that kiss ended, Momoko found herself leaning forward a bit, trying to make it last longer, feeling her need grow.<br/>“Well thanks. I was hoping you’d like them. I was kinda worried you wouldn’t think they were big enough or anything. I’ve been drinking loooooots of milk!” Tsuruno said.<br/>“You have? Well… thanks. I mean, they’re yours, so I’d like them no matter what, sweetie.” Momoko said, blushing a bit at that. Tsuruno giggled again.<br/>“Yeah but yours are so big and I was thinking maybe you’d like mine a little bigger?” Tsuruno asked, giving Momoko’s another squeeze. This one was a little tighter than even the last, causing Momoko to feel an entirely new wave of pleasure wash through her. A heat grew in between her legs that had only faintly been there before, but Tsuruno’s hands had told her front and center just how much she was enjoying this.<br/>“These are perfect. They fit so nicely in my hands.” Momoko said, fighting the urge to rub her thighs together at the sweet sensations she was feeling. </p><p>But if that’s how Tsuruno was gonna play, then Momoko saw no issue in squeezing Tsuruno’s back a little. She winced in pleasure at the feeling, noticing that Tsuruno didn’t waste the opportunity in rubbing her legs together a bit, the friction on her sensitive flesh there was sure to only increase whatever she was feeling. While Momoko wasn’t sure if they were at that stage or not, she liked making Tsuruno happy, even in that way. As they continued, Momoko felt her own pleasure increasing, Tsuruno’s as well rising. At least, if those moans were anything to go by. When they parted from their next kiss- which had been longer than any other just far- Momoko looked at Tsuruno’s red face, staring straight down at her chest.</p><p>“We should bathe.” Momoko said, noticing just how affected by that little squeeze her girlfriend had been.<br/>“Y-yeah, let’s…” Tsuruno said. Momoko was the first to drop her hands away from the other’s body, Tsuruno following suit a moment after.</p><p>There was still the matter of undressing the rest of the way, though. Momoko was still dressed in her school uniform, having only gone home long enough to grab a night bag and wish her family goodbye until the following afternoon. Tsuruno, on the other hand, had slipped into a pair of black yoga pants, an accompanying t-shirt already on the ground. Momoko gulped as she slipped her skirt and panties off in one motion. Watching Tsuruno do the same would be… breathtaking.</p><p>“What?” Momoko said, stepping out of her last remaining clothing. She knew that the other girl probably loved watching that. If the wide smile and twinkle in her eyes had been any indication, Momoko knew she was right.<br/>“You’re beautiful. Have I ever told you that?” Tsuruno asked.<br/>“A few times. It’s nice to hear from you, though. So thanks.”<br/>“Noooo problem!” Tsuruno said before bending forward to do much of the same as what Momoko had just now.</p><p>And Momoko was right. It was just as breathtaking as she had imagined. Watching that long garment peel away from her skin an inch at a time… her thighs were just as well toned as Momoko had imagined, her skin the perfect shade of tan that made her stare even harder… Tsuruno stepping out of it one foot at a time and throwing it off to the side haphazardly, only to watch her stand was one of the most attractive and- Momoko dared to think it- sexy things she had ever seen in her life.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Tsuruno asked, smiling at the dumbfounded expression Momoko was giving her. When Momoko nodded, Tsuruno walked forward to turn the shower on.</p><p>Dammit. How was Momoko supposed to take a shower and not touch Tsuruno at all? She was just cute and huggable, and yet she was also sexy as hell. More beautiful and downright erotic than Momoko had ever seen of anybody or anything- in person or not. Even if the girl hadn’t been the most beautiful creature ever to walk the earth, Momoko still would have watched her every motion as though she were a wanderer in the desert and Tsuruno that shimmering oasis in the distance.</p><p>But she wasn’t a mirage. The real thing was right there, turning on the water to the shower stall they were about to share. And holding out a hand to her, waving her forward.</p><p>“You coming?”<br/>“Like I’d pass up this opportunity.” Momoko said, borrowing a bit of Tsuruno’s spunk as she walked to close the distance in between the two of them, closing the door to the shower stall behind her.</p><p>When she turned around, she saw Tsuruno standing there underneath the water, eyes open, staring at her expectantly. Without a word, Momoko pressed forward, their bodies mashing together, lips locking in what was already a heated exchange. Hands crawling all over one another’s backs, sides, shoulders, necks, cheeks, wherever hands could reach… and Momoko, after a moment, dared to reach down and grab gently onto one of Tsuruno’s butt cheeks as they kissed with fervor. Tsuruno moaned into the kiss, an experience Momoko had never had before, but knew instantly that she liked it. In response, Tsuruno pulled tightly against Momoko’s back, pressing their chests together tighter. The kiss deepened. Eyes closed tightly, lips flying, breath heavy, the water pouring down on both of them, steam rising around them, though Momoko didn’t know if it was the heat of the water or sweat forming on her body. All she knew was that she needed more of Tsuruno. And she needed it now.</p><p>The kiss broke, and both girls stood there, staring into one another’s eyes with more greed than they had ever seen before. But Momoko loved it. They were both naked, baring their entire forms to the other, sweat pouring off of their brows now Momoko was sure, but that lust in Tsuruno’s eye made her want to dive in even more.</p><p>When they went back to the kiss, Momoko moved one hand in between their bodies, grabbing blindly for Tsuruno’s chest. She moaned into the kiss when it was squeezed, a beautiful, erotic symphony that Momoko couldn’t get enough of. She kept squeezing every few seconds, not knowing just when they had gone from adorably admiring one another’s bodies to attacking it in the manner they were, but it was the sexiest thing she had ever done and she needed more. </p><p>“Touch me too.” Momoko said, breaking the kiss for a moment, panting as she stared into Tsuruno’s eyes. She nodded.<br/>“Okay, Momo.”</p><p>And back at it they went.</p><p>But a few more moments later, they broke the kiss. It was Momoko’s doing. The heat growing between her legs was increasing at an astronomical rate, and she could only rub her thighs together for so long before needing some other kind of friction in between them. She really liked Tsuruno, but she didn’t want to mess anything like that up. But… damn did she want it.</p><p>“Wh… why did you…?” Tsuruno asked, panting just as heavily, looking into Momoko’s eyes, that same excitement and desire she had seen when they first started kissing still there, though without physical contact now, she could see it fading fast.<br/>“We... “ Momoko thought how best to answer that question. It was important to consider Tsuruno’s feelings here. Obviously, Momoko wanted her, but at the rate things were going, would they be happy that they crossed that line in the fashion they did? Momoko wasn’t sure. “We should wash up first, I think. And then…”<br/>“And then?” Tsuruno asked, making no effort to hide the rubbing of her own thighs together. That thought only drove Momoko more wild. Panting even harder, she found it difficult to look back up at her girlfriend’s face. Not when her thighs and chest were that damn sexy right now.<br/>“Well… let’s just play it by ear. I don’t want to make a mistake.” Momoko said, desperately hoping that she had chosen her words wisely enough.</p><p>When Tsuruno nodded and reached for the bottle of shampoo, Momoko breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she had done well enough.</p><p>“Alright. Think you can wash my back?” Tsuruno asked in a playful voice, smirking at her as she turned around. And Momoko looked down, the slave to her hormones that she currently was. Tsuruno knew what she was doing. She had to, given what they had spent the last few minutes in the middle of. But it didn’t bother Momoko one bit. If Tsuruno wanted to be a bit playful like that, then Momoko welcomed it.<br/>“Only if you’ll wash mine later.” Momoko said, already searching around for soap and a hand towel.<br/>“Deal.”<br/>“Alright!” Momoko said perhaps a bit too excitedly. Excitedly enough for Tsuruno to laugh.</p><p>“What?”<br/>“You’re cute.” Tsuruno said.<br/>“You’re cute. And…”<br/>“And?”<br/>“Well, you know, you’re beautiful and…” Momoko paused a moment to sigh, but finished her thought. “Your body is really nice.”<br/>“Y-yeah… I like yours, too, Momo…”</p><p>The moment had turned from playful to awkward in no time. And it had mostly been her fault. Some part of her was okay with that. If they had kept going with those kisses, Momoko wasn’t sure how far they would have gone. She knew Tsuruno had thought about sex before. Momoko had spent a little bit of time thinking about that sort of thing in the context of her current relationship just as well. Did Tsuruno imagine them having sex together? Now? In the near future? At all? More than ever, Momoko hoped that answer would be ‘now.’</p><p>Because Momoko sure as hell didn’t. She lathered the bar of soap into the hand towel to scrub up and down Tsuruno’s back. A good distraction from all that, if nothing else. It would be a way for her body to cool down from what had to be the most intense makeout session they had ever shared.</p><p>“So that was nice, right?” Tsuruno asked as Momoko started to scrub at her girlfriend’s back.<br/>“Yeah.” Momoko said. She wasn’t going to lie. It was nice.<br/>“Kissing you is always nice.”<br/>“It is, isn’t it?”<br/>“Yep yep.” Tsuruno said with what Momoko had to assume was the least enthusiasm she had ever given that affirmation with, but given the circumstances, it was pretty forgivable.<br/>“That was… really knew and… kind of exciting, right?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“That’s why the kiss was so… what’s the word?”<br/>“Sexy?” Tsuruno said, looking behind her a little bit.<br/>“S-sure…” Momoko said meekly.<br/>“You don’t think?”<br/>“I wasn’t gonna say that, though.” Momoko replied with a bit of a nod, feeling her cheeks flush. At least that heat in between her legs was starting to subside now.<br/>“Oh. But it was, right?” Tsuruno asked.<br/>“Yeah, it was. Done.”<br/>“Thanks, Momo.”</p><p>Momoko then handed Tsuruno the towel and turned around, offering her own back to the other girl, waiting for her turn. It came a moment later, and Momoko felt her eyes flutter closed, enjoying the contact more than she thought she would have.</p><p>“This is nice…”<br/>“Isn’t it?” Tsuruno asked with much more pep in her voice. Much more than what Momoko offered. The blonde only nodded, letting Tsuruno continue.</p><p>But it couldn’t last forever, Momoko knew. The feeling of that towel scraping up and down her skin gently sent shivers up her spine. Most of it was from the knowledge that it was indeed Tsuruno tending to her so completely. But just like before… this just felt right.</p><p>“Alright. Ready?” Tsuruno asked, pulling the towel away well before Momoko was ready for her to. She had taken to leaning against the wall with her forearms, bent forward slightly, causing Tsuruno to have to stand closer to her. Which- when she turned around- found that she liked very much. Momoko smiled.<br/>“I guess.”<br/>“You neither, huh?”<br/>“Nope. But we have to.”<br/>“I knooooww…” Tsuruno said, dragging out the word and rolling her eyes. Momoko could tell that it was exaggerated, which only made her smile and lean in to kiss her lips. “What was that for?”<br/>“One for the road.”<br/>“Thanks.”</p><p>With that, the two separated to wash themselves. Momoko watched as Tsuruno worked at scrubbing her own body down with soap, letting the water fall over them to rinse off. She was so graceful, so beautiful so… perfect, even at just rubbing a bar of soap up and down her leg. Seeing her bend over, humming to herself softly as she worked, was just captivating. Momoko knew she was going slower because of it, but that was worth watching the show for. Even if she walked out of the shower just as dirty as she had walked in, Momoko knew she had gotten the better end of the deal here.</p><p>And amidst all the scrubbing of Tsuruno’s various body parts, she watched asTsuruno stood back up straight, putting the soap down to reach instead for a bottle of shampoo. She smiled at Momoko, who smiled back.</p><p>“Clean yet?” Momoko asked, knowing her mind was anything but.<br/>“Almost! Would you mind, uhh-“ Tsuruno asked, trailing off as Momoko realized what she was asking. All the while, Momoko had been standing directly under the water, soap accumulating on most of Tsuruno’s body as a result.<br/>“Oh, yeah, sorry. Here.” Momoko said, stepping back to give Tsuruno the proverbial spotlight of a waterfall raining down on them. Within a few seconds, the soap fled her body as though her hair was a volcano waiting to blow. But all it was was eager for more of a different kind of soap, soap that was already lathered up and slapped haphazardly atop her head. Momoko smiled and shook her head. “Never change, Tsuruno.”<br/>“Never! I mean… you know…”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Unless you wanted me to…” Tsuruno said, mumbling, puffing her cheeks out as she started to scrub her scalp. </p><p>Whether or not she was fully clean, Momoko put the towel down and placed a hand on Tsuruno’s shoulder, leaning in to kiss her.</p><p>“Hey, I’d never ask you to change. I wanna date you because you’re you, and not because you’re anybody else, okay?”<br/>“Okay…” Tsuruno said, nodding slowly.</p><p>Momoko assumed that she had gone on washing her skin for long enough. Her hair was longer than Tsuruno’s, and a decent bit thicker. She’d need a little more time to make sure it was clean than her girlfriend did, so pumping out a few squirts of the stuff, hands up to her head, she started.</p><p>“Hey.” Momoko said as they stood facing one another again, close enough that if either wanted to kiss, they easily could.<br/>“Hey…”<br/>“This is nice, right?”<br/>“Right.”<br/>“But let’s get out. No need to stay in for too long.”<br/>“I guess.”<br/>“Was this all you wanted to do tonight?” Momoko asked.<br/>“Kind of? I mean…” Tsuruno said, trailing off.<br/>“What’s up?”<br/>“Think we can cuddle after this?” Tsuruno asked, blushing again.</p><p>Momoko raised an eyebrow. They had cuddled before plenty and Tsuruno hadn’t so much as thought twice about asking her before. Why the big deal now? But Momoko wasn’t going to worry about that. It was her job to reassure Tsuruno about anything she was worried about these days. And if simply cuddling had gotten her nervous, then Momoko wasn’t about to deny her. She nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, sweetie.”<br/>“Thanks. Okay, done!”<br/>“That was fast.”<br/>“Come on, we gotta go!”<br/>“Why the rush all of a sudden?” Momoko asked as she watched Tsuruno rinse her hair out, top to bottom. It went a little more than halfway down her back, so even rinsing it out was much less an effort than what Momoko needed to do. Before Momoko could really react to Tsuruno’s sudden shenanigans, the girl was stepping out the shower, opening the door.</p><p>“Hurry up, okay!” She called, all but slamming the door behind her. Momoko could only shake her head, muttering to herself.<br/>“You’re adorable.”</p><p>But as weird as Tsuruno was acting, Momoko wasn’t about to ignore her whims. She was having a good time- and had been ever since they got here, so why stop the train now? She quickly washed the shampoo out of her hair, having hopefully gotten all of it clean enough before turning off the water, stepping out.</p><p>The first thing she noticed was a towel being shoved at her face, taking it after widening her eyes and moving her head reflexively back a bit.<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>“Anytime!” Tsuruno said. She was already wrapped up in a towel, seemingly having been waiting for Momoko to step out. Her hair seemed… dry enough.</p><p>The room was still covered in a thin layer of steam from the hot water of the shower, the mirror on the far wall completely fogged up. Momoko quickly dried herself off before grabbing at another towel to hold her hair in, quickly wrapping it up.</p><p>“Okay, ready?” Tsuruno asked.<br/>“Yeah.” Momoko said. One towel above her body, hopefully drying her hair, the other covering herself from chest to knee. More than enough for Tsuruno, who had now seen her fully nude.</p><p>Tsuruno grabbed her hand gently, pulling her forward into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind them, letting the vent take care of the excess heat. Even if summer wasn’t in full bloom yet, it could still get pretty hot in here at times.</p><p>“Alright!” Tsuruno yelled, moving to turn off the television, moving the remote off of her bed gently onto the table next to it. And then her towel flew off, landing somewhere in the center of the room and promptly ignored by its former wearer. Momoko suddenly understood a lot better now how Tsuruno’s room was often so dirty. But it was clean today- err, cleaner than usual, anyway. So this could be forgiven.<br/>“Can you hand me my bag?” Momoko asked, sitting down on the bed and taking the towel out of her hair. If Tsuruno wanted to cuddle- and cuddle now- she’d need to speed up that process a bit.<br/>“Huh? What for?” Tsuruno asked, sitting down next to her. Obviously, she was playing dumb, given the small smile that was betraying her attempt at an earnestly confused expression.<br/>“To have something to wear to sleep tonight?”<br/>“You sleep with clothes on?”<br/>“You don’t?” Momoko asked.<br/>“Sometimes I wear something to sleep… when I can summon the willpower to. But it doesn’t bother me!” Tsuruno’s tone dropped a bit at that first sentence. By now, Momoko knew just how much Tsuruno’s mood could affect her behavior in private. It was good that she was able to bounce back so easily, though. She always was able to.<br/>“Soooooooo…” Momoko said, elongating her last sound in order to lead Tsuruno on. It worked.<br/>“So I wanna cuddle naked!”<br/>“Huh?”<br/>“Yeah, come on, it’ll be fun!”<br/>“I…” Momoko said, watching as Tsuruno’s excited smile shifted into a more nervous one. In that moment, she nodded her head, and any reservations about it were gone. If that’s what Tsuruno really wanted, she’d do it. “Okay.”<br/>“Yesss!” She said, pumping her fist. “Just throw those towels on the ground and I’ll turn off the light.”</p><p>The light? They were gonna… in the dark? Momoko blushed, but didn’t stray from her course. The die had already been cast, and Momoko had seemingly made her girlfriend a very, very happy camper.</p><p>So Momoko took a deep breath, tossed the towel in her hair- now dry enough to lay on her side- off and stood up to remove her bodily covering. That courage she had given to Tsuruno earlier was still there, still in the back of her mind, driving her forward. If that was what had given Tsuruno enough encouragement to act on something she now obviously wanted to do…</p><p>Momoko watched wide-eyed as Tsuruno pulled out her phone, found some soft piano music, and set it on the desk near her bed. After Tsuruno had gone to turn off the light, Momoko stared at it until she could no longer- now in darkness, Momoko was left with the sounds of beautiful music to lull her into the bed.</p><p>Though she did go willingly.</p><p>“Alright, this is it!” Tsuruno said as Momoko pulled back the sheets, laying down on the far side, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive in the darkness.</p><p>Head on the pillow, laying on her side, Momoko watched Tsuruno’s outline get closer until she was in front of the bed, kneeling down on it, pulling herself under the sheets, laying facing Momoko. She could see the girl’s smiling face outlined in the light provided by the stars behind her. Just enough light to see that beautiful face. Oh, was she adorable. Momoko smiled.</p><p>“Hey.”<br/>“Hey yourself.” Tsuruno said back. So… So…”<br/>“So?” Momoko asked. Tsuruno had a plan here, a plan that was faltering. Momoko didn’t want her to fail in whatever she was about to ask, knowing she’d probably regret it later. So once more, Momoko stretched out her hand, that orange glow around it, touching Tsuruno’s face gently. Her veins glowed that same color for a moment, coursing throughout her body in a way that hadn’t been visible before. Beautiful, Momoko thought, but in a way, the light show had only aided in Tsuruno’s beauty.</p><p>Momoko cuddled in closer, wrapping an arm around her, hand on her back pulling them together. She kissed Tsuruno’s lips once.<br/>“So what’s up?”<br/>“Do you ever masturbate?” Tsuruno asked in a soft whisper. Even after that extra round of encouragement that had brought on such a heated exchange in the shower, the question still only barely came out of her. And it was no wonder why. A bold question indeed, even if she had spent all this time and setup preparing to utter those four words.</p><p>“I mean…” Momoko trailed off, closing her eyes, listening to the piano music. Be brave. Have courage. It wasn’t that difficult to answer. She’s your girlfriend, Momoko thought. She deserves to know. “Yeah, I do… just not often. Maybe once a month, if that.”<br/>“Oh. Well, I do a lot more than that… twice a week at least… whenever I’m feeling sad, it helps me cheer up.” Tsuruno said, taking her turn putting a hand onto Momoko’s body, this one caressing her cheek.<br/>“You feel down that often? Like…” Momoko started to ask, but a moment’s silence later and she shifted directions. Luckily, it was pretty easy to lead Tsuruno along like that, to distract her with something new. “I don’t mind. Whatever you need to do, okay?”<br/>“Even if it means thinking of you while I do it?” Tsuruno asked a little more bravely this time, her words leaving her mouth a bit more readily.<br/>“I… yeah. It makes me happy that you think of me like that.” Momoko said. “We’re girlfriends, right? This stuff should be normal.”<br/>“So then… do you… is it okay if I… do it now?” Tsuruno asked slowly, giving Momoko a long, soft kiss on her lips. It ended slowly, and before it had, Momoko was already nodding.<br/>“Yeah…” She said. “Tsuruno… do you want to?”<br/>“I do. You make me feel happy like that, too. Every time we’re alone, I feel something down there.”<br/>“I did too earlier… in the shower? Those kisses?” Momoko said, chuckling as she moved to caress Tsuruno’s cheek back. “I was… really riled up then. That’s why I stopped us. I didn’t want our first time to be like that.”<br/>“Would that have been bad? I kinda really wanted to then, too.”<br/>“Not bad, just…”<br/>“This is better.” Tsuruno said, stating the obvious.<br/>“Yeah. This is much better.”</p><p>Indeed, the atmosphere was set for pretty much whatever Tsuruno wanted to do. If it was to masturbate together, then Momoko knew that they were ready to take that step. They weren’t rushing it or anything. It had been a month, even more, since they started going out. Momoko had heard tales of girls doing things like this days into a new relationship. Plus… everything about this moment just felt so, so right. Tsuruno’s warm, soft body pressed up against hers, the skin on skin contact, the soft music, the moonlight shining down on that beautiful face. Just perfect.</p><p>“So…” Tsuruno said slowly. Momoko could feel her shifting a bit, a hand brushing against her arm as she did so. She knew where that hand was going. And that thought only excited Momoko more. Feeling even that faint contact of skin on hers sent a jolt of electricity through Momoko’s system. That one accidental second of contact told her that this was really happening more than anything else could.“I’m gonna…”<br/>“Go ahead. I’m right here. I’m with you.” Momoko said. She was nervous. Hell, who wouldn’t be nervous? They were girlfriend and girlfriend, so wasn’t it natural to do things like this? Especially now since they knew that their entire existence was pretty volatile? Wouldn’t that make her more calm, knowing that? Knowing that tonight could be their last night together? And yet, she was still nervous. But this was a once in a lifetime thing. They were going to…</p><p>Were they going to have sex? Were they going to touch each other? Did any of that matter? What this was called? If Tsuruno felt good, and Momoko felt good laying next to her, then what did it matter what it was called? Even so, Momoko couldn’t help but think.</p><p>A moan from Tsuruno, soft, sweet, broke Momoko out of her thoughts. She watched as Tsuruno bit down on her lower lip, eyes squeezed shut. It was happening now. Momoko didn’t need Tsuruno’s words to tell her what she was doing. She was… she was masturbating. Right in front of her. They were both naked… and Momoko felt her breath hitch, her own body heat up. The soft music hammering in her ears, heightening her senses. She wanted to be closer to this beautiful, beautiful girl in front of her.</p><p>“Momoko…” Tsuruno whispered.<br/>“Y-yeah?” Momoko asked back.<br/>“Can you… can we kiss? Please?”<br/>“Of… of course.” Momoko said. She had to scoot forward just a little in order to reach without straining either of their necks. Worth it. She felt Tsuruno’s arm against her stomach now, their chests pressed together. Muscles moving in her arm signaled even more directly that her hand was moving down there, rubbing herself… Momoko couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like under those sheets.  “Alright, here I come…”</p><p>Momoko’s entire body was heating up as she pressed her lips onto Tsuruno’s, the girl kissing back much harder than what was given to her. It was one kiss, but already Momoko knew that all the passion, all that built-up tension from before was coming back now. In full force, Tsuruno kept up the kiss, moaning and mewling softly into Momoko’s mouth. Her hand was going at a much slower pace than her lips were. As Momoko kept up their liplock, she felt her own core growing even hotter. The guarantee that Tsuruno was touching herself, the romance of the moment, the sweat starting to form on her back, her front, their chests getting glued together by prolonged contact… Momoko wanted it, too.</p><p>“Hey…” Momoko said, breaking the kiss. Tsuruno’s hand stopped as she opened her eyes.<br/>“What?” She asked in a near-panic. One more peck on the lips, one light wave of orange magic sent into Tsuruno’s body, and Momoko felt her relax a bit, her hand already starting to move again.<br/>“Is it okay if… you know…”<br/>“Yes. Please…” Tsuruno said with almost eagerness in her voice.<br/>“Okay.”</p><p>With that confirmation, Momoko adjusted enough to open her legs. Just wide enough to fit one of her own hands in between them. One touch at her own core sent a gasp running to her lips, the pleasure so real it ejected sheer excitement out with her breath.</p><p>“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Tsuruno asked, pressing her forehead against Momoko’s.<br/>“Yeah…” Momoko said, sliding one hand up and down her wetness, getting into the regular rhythm she had used in the past.<br/>“We’re…” Tsuruno said.<br/>“We’re… having fun. You don’t need to give it a name.” Momoko said, kissing her lips once. Even if it was having sex, even if it wasn’t and they were just masturbating next to one another, Momoko knew they were having fun.<br/>“Yeah. Having fun.” Tsuruno said. </p><p>This felt so good, so damn good. The heat had been rising in her core for far too long, the tensions from that shower so fresh, so ready to burst forth that she almost came on the spot. But Momoko held tight, wanting to enjoy the moment for longer before that. This was a happy moment for her. They were having fun, reveling in their intimacy, feeling closer now than ever before. The kiss started again just as Momoko brought her other hand down in between her legs, needing more. It almost hurt, how badly she wanted more. Spreading her legs wider, Momoko swapped from rubbing up and down her entrance to inserting a finger inside herself, sinking in slowly as far as she could go. Moaning into the kiss, Momoko’s other hand pulled back her hood as much as necessary to feel around for her clit. Blind fingers found it after a moment, and a new, louder moan erupted into the kiss. A kiss that Tsuruno broke.</p><p>“Feels good?” Tsuruno asked. Eyes still closed, Momoko nodded.<br/>“Yessssss… So good…”<br/>“Is it okay if I cum?”<br/>“Do you want to?”<br/>“So much.”<br/>“Please then, Tsuruno… don’t stop on my account.” Momoko said, opening her eyes long enough to reach forward for a kiss.</p><p>Her own hands had started to move faster, now. If Tsuruno wasn’t wasting any time in attempting to achieve an orgasm, then neither would Momoko. She knew what she liked just as much as Tsuruno knew what Tsuruno liked. Their own bodies still their only source of experience didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that Momoko needed Tsuruno right here, right now… feeling skin on skin, feeling good… and they were doing it together. And it felt so amazing.</p><p>Tsuruno’s moans and sighs became more needy. Momoko assumed she was getting closer. The muscles on the arm pressed against Momoko’s stomach twitched faster as Tsuruno upped her pace, abandoning the slow and steady rhythm she had taken up the last few moments. It was causing Momoko to lose control, too. Her pace abandoned in favor of a more needy, more lustful tempo. Fingers rolling around on her clit harder, taking a moment too long to add a second finger inside her- though the reward was worth the effort.</p><p>Their kisses quickened, though Momoko knew not for how long. All she knew was that Tsuruno’s body heat was pressing against her, the friction on their skin, their lips, the flesh of Momoko’s fingers on her own body, making her feel better than she had ever felt before. And still the kiss quickened again. Momoko knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. And she didn’t. In that moment, every sensation around her was magnified a hundredfold as she felt her climax arise. Their moans stifled by the kiss, their bodies writhing against one another, the music playing in the background, now only a blip on the radar of romance and pleasure Momoko was feeling. Her body thanked her for her efforts as she felt her release drive itself home, not caring if she left a wet spot on Tsuruno’s sheets or not. It was perfect. It was so perfect, Momoko knew this moment couldn’t last forever, so she drank up every second of it that she could.</p><p>And then slowly, gradually, the intensity of their kisses faded. Their breathing slowed, eyes opened, Momoko staring forward. The moonlight still shone on Tsuruno’s face, a halo of beauty that she hoped would never fade. She smiled. They both smiled.</p><p>“Did you…” Tsuruno said, trailing off. Momoko nodded.<br/>“Yeah, did you?”<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>“Good. I’m glad.”<br/>“Me too.” Tsuruno said, her voice raising again.</p><p>And then all of a sudden, the romance in the room coalesced as Tsuruno’s arms both wrapped around Momoko’s back. She felt a warm stickiness on her skin there, but that only made it sweeter. Of course Tsuruno wouldn’t think to wipe her fingers on the sheets. Momoko waited a moment, doing just that before returning the hug, kissing her slowly.</p><p>“Wow…” Tsuruno said once the kiss ended, that smile on her face, shining even more brightly now that the intensity and heat of the moment passed, leaving only a beautiful, friendly aura.<br/>“Yeah, wow.” Momoko said back, tightening the hug.<br/>“You’re so good to me. Thank you.”<br/>“No, thank you.”<br/>“For what?” Tsuruno asked, an eyebrow raised.<br/>“For being so happy.”<br/>“Well, you make me happy.”<br/>“And I hope I always can.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter takes place directly following Chapter 22 of Fiery Tempers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking out of the changing room, out of the backstage area, and out of the concert venue entirely was almost a surreal experience for Momoko. In a daze, one foot in front of the other, letting a warm hand in hers pull her along, weaving through bodies, through multiple temperature changes, out into the open Kamihama cityscape- which the sun would soon leave for the day, it seemed. The first time Momoko was really aware of where she was was once the cool breeze hit her on the way out.</p><p>Squeezing her eyes shut a few times in unison, watching as with each closure, SayuSayu's grinning face was staring back at her on the other side of her eyelids. With Tsuruno with her in the waking world and SayuSayu in her dreams, Momoko could die happy.<br/>"Hey, Tsuruno?" Momoko asked. She walked along still in a daze, only vaguely paying attention to her surroundings. Replaying in her mind was the events that had led up until this moment. The concert, meeting SayuSayu herself... mostly SayuSayu's face up close and personal. And she had gotten rather personal. All three of them had back there.</p><p>"Yeah? What's up?" Tsuruno's voice was as pretty as it always was, but after those three little words, Momoko heard SayuSayu's voice ringing in her head, those same three words. Echoing in her skull, watching her mouth move in Momoko's mind's eye, she couldn't help but smile at that.</p><p>"Thank you for today. It was just as much fun as I had hoped it would be." Momoko said, dreaming back to the day's events already. Capturing those moments permanently in her mind was of vital importance. Those times with Tsuruno watching SayuSayu on stage, actually being able to talk to her one on one, hearing a once-in-a-lifetime rant about swords! Momoko got to hear a sword story that nobody else had ever heard! As far as she knew, the tale had never once been told. It must have been a recent event, Momoko decided.</p><p>"You're welcome! I knew you'd like it!" Tsuruno said.</p><p>"What gave it away?"</p><p>"Only... everything!" With a squeeze of Momoko's hand, Tsuruno nodded. Though she may bounce along in her usual fashion, Momoko was joining her, mind still going haywire with thoughts buzzing around it at a mile a minute, walking down the sidewalk towards Banbanzai with a skip in her step, a smile on her face, and a lovely lady at her side who would stop at nothing to make sure she was happy.</p><p>"Well we haven't gotten everything yet, right?" Momoko asked, looking over at Tsuruno, tilting her head a bit.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Remember what you said before the show started?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"When you said you wanted to show me something at your place?"</p><p>"I dunno what you mean."</p><p>"What?" Momoko asked. Tsuruno was talking with a confused tone, walking almost in step with Momoko, hands held in between their bodies, swinging forwards and backwards. The contact felt nice, as did the motion along with her hands.</p><p>"Did I say something before the show started? I actually don't remember!" With those words, Tsuruno's mouth cracked into the slightest of smiles, and only for a moment. It was enough for Momoko's heart to pound a bit faster with excitement, her free hand jerking up as fast as it could to point an accusatory finger at the offending muscles.</p><p>"I saw that!"</p><p>"Saw what?"</p><p>"You just smiled, you're messing with me!"</p><p>"Am not!"</p><p>"Are too!"</p><p>"Nu-uh!"</p><p>"I love you." Momoko said suddenly, leaning in for a peck to her cheek. Tsuruno blushed as Momoko pulled away, a much stronger smile on her face now. Tsuruno brought her hand up to feel at the warmth left by Momoko's lips on her soft skin, looking down at the ground, eyes twinkling as though it had been their first cheek kisses all over again.</p><p>"Love you too... and yeah... I did want to show you something when we get to my room." Tsuruno said, blushing still, the smile fading from the kiss she had recieved.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"You'll see when we get there." Tsuruno said, smirking at Momoko enough to make her blush. Her chest clenched tightly, a pit forming in her stomach, feeling her lunch slosh around in there- what was left of it anyway. The feeling was followed by a pang in her gut, as though the nervousness had reminded her that the two of them had drank in the excitement of the moment for dinner in lieu of getting any actual food. Momoko held a hand over her stomach when she heard the noise- but it wasn't enough to muffle the sound, it reached Tsuruno's ears all the same. She giggled a bit. "And some food, too? I can text dad to see if he can whip us up some... whatcha want, Momo?"</p><p>"Dumplings?" Momoko asked. They weren't her favorite, but she had fond memories already of sitting on the floor in Tsuruno's room eating dumplings and watching television.</p><p>"Dumplings it is! Do you like those?"</p><p>"They're okay. I like them because they remind me of you." Momoko said, smiling. Another step closer to Banbanzai had Tsuruno's face disappear from view even as Momoko looked to her side, feeling her arm pull backwards and tugged on, spinning her around.</p><p>There, she saw Tsuruno, standing there with a warm smile, looking at her, leaning closer quickly. Momoko reacted by closing her eyes and wrapping both arms around Tsuruno's back, pulling her closer. As they leaned in closer and Tsuruno's warmth enveloped her more, Momoko felt something hard and flat rest against the back of her head. It wasn't a hand- it was too cold and uniform for that. But the pressure pulled her in to the kiss deeper all the same. </p><p>Many kisses between the two had been shared that day, though this one tasted like love. Like Tsuruno had poured her entire being into the kiss, her very soul on her lips, pressing into Momoko's form, begging her to take it, keep it, treasure it. She did. Momoko treasured these moments with all her heart.</p><p>When it ended, the two smiled at one another, a strand of saliva still connecting their lips. Tsuruno was the first to break the silence, letting voices flow on the gentle breeze whipping around them in the twilight, illuminated  by the fading sun and the occasional street lamp. </p><p>"You're just the sweetest. I... I really hope you like what I want to give you."</p><p>"I'm sure I will. What is it?"</p><p>"You'll see." Tsuruno said, winking.</p><p>She giggled, and after grabbing Momoko's hand, pulled her along, this time much more gently than she had in the past. Instead of the almost vicious tugs on shoulder muscles that they had been giving to one another all day, this one was an easy, warm beckoning forward. With the sun almost completely set now, they didn't have much time to return before they'd be walking in the dark.</p><p>"Can we run there?" Momoko asked, deciding quickly that exerting herself just a little more, even as exhausted as she was, was worth not having to walk in total darkness.</p><p>"Sure! Let's go!"</p><p>Momoko almost immediately regretted her decision. She was tired, even with her Magical Girl stamina, the day's events had started to wear on her. Little to no sleep last night, nervous excitement all day making her bounce around in her seat at school that morning. The tension in the concert hall before the show... not to mention just how much energy the show itself had taken out of her. And then the talk with SayuSayu afterwards? If Momoko hadn't made her wish, she would have passed out in SayuSayu's chair after she left from exhaustion.</p><p>But that wish she had made, and that wish had ultimately led to this moment, running in the twilight down the street towards her girlfriend's house, the finale of what was one of the best days of her life still ahead of her.</p><p>Thighs ached, heart pumping, face flush and lungs burning, Momoko and Tsuruno arrived at Banbanzai's front door, both hunched over and panting from the exertion for a moment. It was dark now, the sun having just swept itself out of the sky, the soaring chariot pulling it shining on another world. </p><p>Slowly, Momoko stood up, seeing Tsuruno's hand on the door the the restaurant, looking over at her, a hand outstretched. Momoko looked down at it, those pale digits as they were held out in between them. They were trembling, as though terrified by some invisible beast. A beast that Momoko could help tame.</p><p>So she took those fingers, interlocking them with her own. Whatever the case may be- though probably weariness- Momoko had the energy to channel the smallest bit of magic into Tsuruno's body. Though as if to counteract her hypothesis, the trembling stopped after the magical warmth of her powers faded from her hand.</p><p>"Daaaad! We're back!" Tsuruno's booming voice interrupted any kind of thoughts Momoko had on the matter, her attention once more turned to her stomach.</p><p>"Tsuruno! Momoko! Come on in! I've got your dinner ready!" The man yelled back from the other side of the place.</p><p>The lights around them were dimmed, though not off, leaving the bright white light of the kitchen shining even more radiantly against its surroundings.</p><p>"Whoo!" </p><p>In her everlasting energy, Tsuruno once more tugged on Momoko's arm, the respite from those earlier pulls gone as they both were suddenly careening towards the kitchen. Bursting through the curtain that separated the kitchen from the dining hall, Tsuruno's father was standing in the middle of a spotless clean kitchen- much cleaner than it usually was. Enough for Tsuruno to freeze and look around for a moment.</p><p>"Whoa, you really outdid yourself today, dad!" She said.</p><p>"Oh no, it wasn't me. It was all Akira's doing! She's great!"</p><p>"No kidding! Momoko you gotta meet her some day, too!"</p><p>"That girl waiting tables earlier?"</p><p>"Yeah, her!"</p><p>"I guess I do." Momoko said with a nod. Nothing could compare to meeting SayuSayu earlier in the day, but... Momoko knew that she could do with expanding her social circle. Part of her still missed Yachiyo and Mifuyu. And Kanae. And Mel...</p><p>Happy thoughts, Momoko, Happy thoughts!</p><p>"Anyway, thanks again, dad! We're gonna go up and eat now. Momoko's spending the night, so definitely don't come upstairs, okay?" Tsuruno looked up at her father with a determined glare, pursed lips, a finger pointed up before she took the tray from him. The man stepped back, holding his hands up defensively, nodding, but his daughter kept on going in that same tone with that same, serious look. "Do you mean it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't really bother you two when you're up there. I'll be a good boy, promise!"</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Cross my heart!" </p><p>A moment after those words were uttered, Tsuruno was still glaring at him. Momoko felt her stomach flop again as she felt the tension and the temperature in the room rising. She looked from her girlfriend to said girlfriend's father, jaw open, eyes squinted, hope and fear both in her heart.</p><p>"Good. I'll believe you. It's important that you stay out today, okay?" Tsuruno said, and all the tension in her expression faded as Momoko saw that usually happy expression once again appear on her face.</p><p>"Okay, okay!" He said.</p><p>"Great, come on Momoko, let's go!" She said. Momoko's arm was unpulled as Tsuruno led the way up to her room. The smell of the dumplings overpowered the aura of the stairwell as they went up, almost as though the steam still rising from them was wafting directly into Momoko's nose. Though... if there was one thing that was more overpowering than anything else, it was Tsuruno's appearance as she walked up the stairs.</p><p>Watching her hips sway ever so slightly with each step, her long, perfectly fit legs rising and falling with each one. The way the fabric moved about her body as she walked, the way the shadows danced around the walls, it was as if Tsuruno was trying to show off, even after all this time. Not to mention the humming. One of SayuSayu's songs, Momoko remembered it playing closer to the end of the show. One of her more upbeat tunes. It struck Momoko as a very... Tsuruno... song.</p><p>"Was that your favorite one?" Momoko asked.</p><p>"Mhmm. It was a good song. Plus, it was the song that Sayuki called to us, remember that?"</p><p>"Y-yeah... I remember... how could I forget?"</p><p>The door creaked open quickly, a high-pitched squeal as it let the inhabitants of the upper level into its inner reaches. Tsuruno kept humming as she led the way down the short hallway to her room. That door was already open, revealing just as messy a space as they had left it earlier that afternoon. After everything that had happened today, Momoko knew she could forgive it easily.</p><p>Tray of dumplings in hand, Tsuruno walked over to the middle of the room, that same sway of her hips as she walked still present, and sat down on the ground. One look at Momoko was all it took for the blonde to quickly cross the small carpeted area, all but collapsing next to her. Her lungs had mostly recovered from the run over, but her thighs had not, leaving them both sore as she sat and crossed her legs, leaning back a little, hair streaming to the ground, hands on the capret for support. Eyes closed, Momoko soaked in the light streaming down from the ceiling, knowing it would blind her if they were to open.</p><p>"You hungry?" Tsuruno's voice came in, cutting through the ringing in Momoko's ears, drowning out the last echoes of the concert. What a day, what a lovely day indeed, yet it wasn't over. Momoko groaned as she pushed her torso back up, smelling her dinner before she had really seen it again. Eyes still closed, she put a hand on Tsuruno's shoulder. Even clothed, it was warm, the fabric slid over her fingers, each thread seeming to make itself known as her hand moved, squeezing down on her body.</p><p>"Yeah. Very hungry." Momoko said, smiling, taking another deep whiff of the food, eyes still sealed shut. Behind her eyelids was SayuSayu's adorable face, dancing form, light flashing all around her. Though she had gone deaf to the music by now, it was still a spectacular sight to behold.</p><p>"For me, or for your food? It's gonna get cold!"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Momoko had spoken without thinking about her answer, but only after hearing Tsuruno's word of shock, feeling her body freeze up via her shoulder, did Momoko open her eyes to look. Tsuruno had a smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with... something... Momoko couldn't tell what. Her entire body was frozen solid, as unmoving as a block of ice, but not nearly as cold. Still as warm as ever.</p><p>"Let's eat. And then you can show me whatever it was you wanted to, okay?" Momoko asked, raising an eyebrow when the words prompted Tsuruno's cheeks to flush deep red, looking away from her.</p><p>"Y-yeah..."</p><p>This time, a much smaller burst of encouragement magic was let forth, the orange warmth seeping from her hand, past Tsuruno's shirt, and into her skin. Without moving her hand away just yet, Momoko could feel Tsuruno's body relax a little bit as she saw hands moving out of the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"Let's eat!" This yell had been much louder than the mumbled affirmation Momoko had heard before. Now with the television providing background noise on some game show, the fan humming softly above their heads, and one another's company, sitting right next to each other, Momoko knew that dinner would be the perfect way to end things. </p><p>She was tired. There was no denying the aching in her body as she lifted up her chopsticks to poke into the first dumpling. As expected, a column of smoke arose from it, signaling its heat still. That wasn't going to stop her from taking a bite, though. Raising her arm slowly, keeping as steady as she could as she inched it closer and closer to her mouth, trying her hardest to make sure it didn't fall, she could see the little roll of steamed bread and pork make its way closer to her mouth. It opened of its own accord, the smell making her mouth water, tongue leaving her mouth, back lurching forward to meet her hand.</p><p>When it connected with her tongue, Momoko found it was still warm, but the explosion of heat and flavor she recieved when biting into it made the excrutiating agony of the perilous journey into her mouth more than worth it. A gasp- no, an outright moan- of delight came directly from her throat as she chewed quickly, nodding along to herself, already picking up another as though to add it in with the first.</p><p>"It's good?"</p><p>"So good!"</p><p>Dinner was eaten in silence. Either the food was too good, or Tsuruno was so entertained by her show, or Momoko was too damn hungry... whatever it was, Momoko felt as though her food had gone from present and beautiful on her plate to guzzled down into her stomach in a matter of seconds. She had at least a eight dumplings on that plate, had they all been eaten so fast?</p><p>One look over at Tsuruno's plate confirmed that she had eaten almost as fast, but there were still one or two more left. It seemed Momoko wasn't the only one who was starving, a sight that had her sighing, placing a hand over her chest, fingers curling in slowly.</p><p>"That really was good, Tsuruno. Thanks for inviting me over." Momoko said, knowing that she wouldn't be able to respond just yet. Even watching her chew that bite a little more quickly now made her heart flutter, seeing that she was eager to reply to it sooner was a joy to see.</p><p>"Thanks for coming. Today's been something I've been looking forward to for a while, too." Tsuruno said. She had started talking before her food had been fully swallowed, leading to a few gargled, jumbled sounds, but Momoko had understood well enough. Pushing her plate away even though it had a little something on it, Momoko raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She wasn't one to simply not finish a meal. But Momoko did the same, wondering just what Tsuruno had in mind. No doubt it was one of her crazy schemes again.</p><p>"So Momoko... wanna go lay down?" Tsuruno asked. Momoko's brow only raised higher at that, possibilities of simply cuddling until she passed out flying through her head. That didn't sound so bad. So she nodded slowly.</p><p>"Yeah. That sounds alright."</p><p>"But... can I ask a favor?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>"Anything, Tsuruno. I love you, remember?"</p><p>"Right! Love you too, by the way! But... can we lie down naked?"</p><p>The question made Momoko's filled stomach flip around several times all at once, her heart quickening its pace as she processed the request. They had done so before with... interesting results... did Tsuruno intend on recreating the aftermath of that very heated shower together?</p><p>"S-sure... I don't mind, if it's with you." Momoko said, nodding along. Today was a happy day. A day like this needed an ending that felt like them. Going along with one of Tsuruno's crazy plans was definitely a way to do that.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Momoko looked down. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for the possibilities that were implied to be ahead of her. A million thoughts ran through her head, bringing a smile to her face. No matter what Tsuruno was getting at by asking Momoko to strip down, she knew that they'd both have fun with it. It would be quite unlike Tsuruno to suggest something that wasn't a lot of fun.</p><p>Footsteps, and a clicking sound, followed by more footsteps. When Momoko opened her eyes, she saw nothing save for the glow of the television, hearing its soft hum and insane ramblings as the game show went on. For Momoko, it was something of a showtime of her own. She looked up at the sound of something soft hitting the ground, turning her head to see Tsuruno standing there in her bra, arms folded in underneath her chest.</p><p>"Oh, hey." Momoko said, her blush intensifying as she stood up, facing away from Tsuruno, as hard as that had been.</p><p>"Hey yourself." She said, and as Momoko stood back up after leaning forward to strip first her pants, then her panties after taking a moment to gather up the strength, she felt a pressure that was roughly Tsuruno-shaped pressing into her back. Unlike before, the closeness of her chest left Momoko with a sneaking suspicion that her bra was somewhere on the ground behind her. A chin on her shoulder, and a kiss on her cheek, and Tsuruno was again whispering into her ear, barely loud enough to be heard over the excited actors and actresses inside the television. "We haven't had enough fun today..."</p><p>"We havent?" Momoko asked. Her stomach was twisted into a constant pit of both nervousness and excitement, her skin crawled with goosebumps, starting from where Tsuruno touched her on her sides. Then her hips, then on her thighs... Momoko felt a familiar heat in between her legs prompted by those gentle touches. She gasped. "Tsuruno... is this..."</p><p>"This is going to be special, okay?" Tsuruno whispered. Despite her reservations, she could feel her own legs widen, her stance shifting enough to let Tsuruno reach a bit lower. Which she did. Those same warm fingers went from the tops of her thighs to their insides. Momoko couldn't supress a moan this time, not fast enough to cover her mouth with her hand before doing so. Another one was muffled by her efforts, as was a gasp. Tsuruno hadn't touched anywhere but Momoko's inner thighs, yet Momoko desperately wished those fingers would move upwards just a little bit... just a little was all she needed.</p><p>"Special... was this your plan?"</p><p>"How'd you figure it out?" Tsuruno asked, moving her hands away to grab at the hem of Momoko's shirt. Before she could react, she felt it tugging on her elbows, cloth begging to rise more along with Tsuruno's demands.</p><p>"Tsuruno, I love you, but you aren't exactly subtle." Momoko raised her arms to allow her shirt to be peeled off of her body, probably tossed to the ground, only furthering the mess in the room. Now, she was left in only her bra, a fact that was just as quickly changed when Tsuruno undid the hooks, releasing Momoko's chest from its cage.</p><p>She gasped audibly, peeling the garment off her shoulders, then away from her chest. An almost itching relief flooded her chest as the bra was dropped to the ground.</p><p>"So it's okay?" Words once more were spoken into Momoko's ear as she hissed in pleasure, Tsuruno's hands retreating from her thighs a frustration Momoko had never thought possible. Her entire body ached to have them return, hands begging to grab onto Tsuruno's wrists and pull them back to where they had been and more.</p><p>"Yeah, it's okay... I-I love you, and if this is how you wanna sh-show it..." Momoko stuttered, taking a deep breath as she felt Tsuruno's hands rise up to her stomach, the contact almost making her laugh but for how tense the situation was. She held it in.</p><p>"So... can I..."</p><p>Momoko felt those hands continuing to rise. They crawled past her stomach onto her ribs, passing over one at a time as though her lover were counting all her bones. When she nodded, Momoko could feel Tsuruno's breath hitch, her hands trembling even as they were held just below Momoko's breasts.</p><p>"Y-yeah... you can... go ahead..."</p><p>"O-okay..." She said, picking her hands up from Momoko's skin entirely, hovering them above her breasts, fingers spread wide as though to sink into her flesh. Even though it wasn't the first time she would do it, the implications here were making Momoko far more nervous than she had been before. Tsuruno's chin was pressing down had on her shoulder, her body pressed into her back, feeling the quivering rise and fall of her chest as her lungs took in air... "Wait."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Momoko's entire body went slack as she felt Tsuruno's warmth leave her contact. Her back felt cold, Tsuruno's hands no longer in her field of vision. She turned around, watching a fully nude Tsuruno skip over to her bed, hopping up on it with an unceremonious flop, waving to Momoko as she giggled.</p><p>"Come on, we're in a bedroom for a reason, right?" She asked, smiling at Momoko in the pale light.</p><p>"Yeah!" Momoko said.</p><p>With the tension in the room gone, Momoko strode over a lot more confidently to Tsuruno's bed, climbing up onto it. As soon as her head hit the pillow near where Tsuruno was laying, she was pulled into a kiss. A fast, intense kiss, bodies pressed up against one another, hands tangled in her hair, Tsuruno already giving off a moan as their breasts pressed together.</p><p>"I want this... I want you..." Tsuruno said when the kiss ended. It had lasted but a moment, but the playfulness in her expression had turned into a fire that Momoko didn't want to put out. She nodded.</p><p>"I do too."</p><p>"So... how do you wanna do this?"</p><p>Tsuruno's question had Momoko blushing, closing her eyes, and looking down. Though that turn of her head only had her staring directly at her girlfriend's chest if her eyes were open, she hadn't expected to need a defense mechanism all of a sudden. How? How did two girls even do this sort of thing? Momoko hadn't ever really thought about it. Ever since their last time, she just assumed that... that...</p><p>That's it.</p><p>"I dunno what we're supposed to do, but remember last time?" Momoko asked, slowly opening her eyes, leaning in to press her forehead against Tsuruno's. It was comfortable here, warm here, their bodies close, under the sheets. Intimate. Perfect.</p><p>"Yeah. But... I don't wanna do that again. I wanna... Momoko, I wanna do more!"</p><p>"I know, I do too! What I meant was we could... you know... touch each other instead of ourself, like that?"</p><p>"Oh... umm... okay?"</p><p>"Is it okay? I want you to be cool with it, too."</p><p>"Yeah! Yeah it's okay! That sounds fun! I... Momoko, I just wanna make you happy. Would that make you happy?"</p><p>Momoko took a moment to consider the question, even though immediately she knew the answer. Tsuruno's smile grew a little less wide, her lips leaning in a little closer. So before answering, Momoko pecked her lips. Tasty.</p><p>"No matter what we do, Tsuruno, it'll make me happy."</p><p>"Phew..." Momoko felt Tsuruno's entire body relax as she sighed, another kiss given to her as Momoko once more felt hands on her stomach. They pressed in a little harder, causing that familiar tingling sensation- though not one Momoko would call 'erotic.'</p><p>She broke the kiss, giggling, almost laughing, pulling Tsuruno's hands away from her body, lowering them to her thighs again. Tsuruno's arms offered no resistance. The fingers finding purchase in the skin of Momoko's thighs didn't offer the same sensation, so Momoko felt her body relaxing, her stomach loosening the tight clench it had sustained as Tsuruno toyed with her. The laughing ended, a few breaths of relief as the rest of her body went limp.</p><p>"I didn't know you were ticklish." Tsuruno said, giggling herself once. "It's cute."</p><p>"I didn't either. It hasn't come up in a long time."</p><p>"Still cute."</p><p>"You're cute." Momoko said, laughing for a moment... only for it to come to a halt as she fully realized what was going to happen. Her voice dropped from its normal tone into a whisper as she looked Tsuruno in the eye. "Tsuruno... we're... we're gonna..."</p><p>"We're gonna show each other how much we love each other. That's all, right?" Tsuruno said. It was as if Momoko was struck by her own Encouragement Magic, though it had only been Tsuruno's words. Just that little bit of encouragement put her mind at ease, let her body relax, scooting even closer to Tsuruno. Her legs opened a little wider, giving those hands easier access. A deep breath, steeling herself for the pleasure to come. Now wasn't the time to be nervous, she knew. This was serious.</p><p>"That's right. So... are we gonna?"</p><p>"Yep yep." Tsuruno said, moving one hand away from Momoko's thighs. At first, Momoko didn't know where it was. The small amount of space that still existed in between their stomachs wasn't acute enough to pick up on movement. So when Momoko felt her own wrist grabbed, pulled by a foreign entity, that nervousness returned. It was happening. She was going to touch Tsuruno down there. And Tsuruno... seemed particularly eager to do the same to Momoko. It was going to be fun, this was worth looking forward to, worth wondering exactly what was going to happen. It all made sense now. All that was left was just to... reach down...</p><p>And feel at Tsuruno's inner thigh. She gasped, showing much the same face that Momoko had a few moments ago, probably. Watching her close her eyes, bite down on her lip, and gasp, it was a joy that deserved to be repeated again at some point. But not now. Now, Momoko could no longer ignore her own desire, growing steadily as it had been for the last few moments. The tingling had turned into a burning, which was becoming harder and harder to ignore. As Tsuruno's fingers played closer and closer to her warmth, already more than wet enough, Momoko was sure, she needed it more and more.</p><p>"Tsuruno..." Momoko whispered, feeling the girl's fingers still running along her thighs, now close enough that just a slight shift would give her direct contact. Her heart was beating at a mile a minute as she stared into Tsuruno's eyes, still just as beautiful as ever.</p><p>"Are you ready?" She asked, but before the words were even out of her mouth, Momoko was nodding vigorously.</p><p>"Yes. Please. I love you..."</p><p>"I love you too. Let's start together, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Momoko's fingers weren't too far away from Tsuruno's warmth. Much like her girlfriend, those fingers had been playing tantalizingly close to her entrance. She knew it was there, yet lacked the bravery to touch at it unprompted. But it seemed both of their achings would be at ease at once.</p><p>"On the count of three." Tsuruno whispered.</p><p>"Three..." She said, pecking Momoko's lips with her own. Momoko's breath stopped, fingers positioned right above Tsuruno's core trembling.</p><p>"Two." Another number, another peck of the lips. Momoko swallowed, the next few seconds would change their relationship forever. Focus was key.</p><p>"One..." One more kiss, one more number uttered. Momoko's entire body shuddered, suddenly feeling cold desite the heated surroundings.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Summoning every bit of courage she had- magical or otherwise- Momoko listened to the signal. Fingers moved up that little amount to press down on Tsuruno's crotch just as Tsuruno did the same to her.</p><p>They both gasped in unison, two sets of lips lost in love and pleasure, both moving to kiss the other, four eyes closed the moment they made contact. </p><p>It was like standing in the middle of a summer festival. Dressed in the most beautiful kimono she could find, warm bodies pressed all around her in the evening heat, fireworks going off overhead while a myriad of voices droned on around her. But it wasn't a crowd of bodies. It was just one. Just the one she cared about. Skin pressed up against skin, lips pressed against lips, kissing softly, slowly... yet passionately, no lack of love poured out from Momoko's lips as they kissed Tsuruno's. And best of all... the fingers pressed up against Momoko's warmth, just as she was doing the same to Tsuruno.</p><p>Truthfully, Momoko had absolutely no idea what she was doing. It took every bit of courage she had to keep going once she had made that first contact. She was warm, and wet, and... slippery... and the more Momoko ran her fingers up and down the length of Tsuruno's wetness, the more she found she liked it. The easier it became to keep going. The more natural it felt. Almost like touching herself... but it was her girlfriend. </p><p>She whimpered into the kiss, feeling Tsuruno's fingers on her, as well. A fire burned hotter than it ever had when she did this by herself. Even entire orgasms couldn't compare to the simple touches Tsuruno was giving her. Those simple rubs, the tiny amount of friction in between her thighs, made her skin burn hotter, the knot of pleasure growing  even further in her gut.</p><p>"What is it?" Tsuruno asked suddenly, breaking the kiss. Momoko was sure she was concerned, just from the tone of her voice. But her eyes were closed too tightly, even after the kiss had ended, to get a good look at her. The pleasure she was feeling was too strong, the sensations on her fingers too intense. She just couldn't. Not so easily, anyway.</p><p>"Nothing. You're great. This feels... well... I just like your fingers there..." Momoko said.</p><p>"Okay. I can do more if you want?"</p><p>"P-please..."</p><p>When Momoko asked for more, she had no idea just how much more she was going to get. Before, Tsuruno was allowing the pressure to build organically in her core from the pleasure those two magical fingers were giving her. Now, after Momoko had made the beautiful mistake of asking for more at Tsuruno's behest, she felt those slow-moving fingers run up her length once, much faster than before. The pleasure was immediate. Eyes squeezed shut even tighter as she felt another intense wave of pleasure coursing through her body, blood pounding in her ears, drowning out the sound of the television, only the sounds of Tsuruno's body against hers could be heard now. And as they went faster, Momoko heard Tsuruno's voice, hovering above her now. Momoko felt herself lying on her back, breath pushing her chest up and down... pressing up into something. A weight, on her torso. Whatever it was, it was warm and sticky and entirely too comfortable to live without.</p><p>"Do you like this?" A voice asked. Momoko only identified it as Tsuruno's after a moment's concentration. Momoko nodded her head, the friction from her hair and the pillow below her head only a fraction as important as the friction between her legs. The moans probably let Tsuruno know that, if she didn't already. "I'm glad."</p><p>"But-" Momoko said, opening her eyes suddenly, confirming her suspicions about their current situation. Momoko found herself on her back, Tsuruno's body pressed into hers from the top rather than the side, though her legs rested on the side of Momoko's, not completely straddling her. "What about you? I wanna... you know..."</p><p>"You can, if you want to. Here..." When Momoko felt a hand grab her wrist, only then did she notice that her fingers had slipped away from Tsuruno's body. Laying somewhere at her side, Momoko eagerly pulled up, moving her hand back where it belonged. Fumbling around in the dark would have been difficult, but a guiding hand was more than enough to get her back on the right track, fingers finding that warmth just as they had before. Both girls hissed at the contact of those digits- Tsuruno in pleasure for her own body and Momoko in pleasure for Tsuruno's pleasure. Plus... Momoko had to admit, this felt way better than touching herself.</p><p>"Thanks." Momoko said, closing her eyes, smiling widely as she felt Tsuruno's fingers sliding around in her folds. The pleasure was indescribable. Those fingers, those two little fingers from that petite girl laying almost on top of her, those tiny little digits were making a world of difference in Momoko's body. Running up and down just two, maybe three inches of skin though they were, the reverberations were felt all throughout her body. A warmth separate from the sweat growing on her skin, a happiness unique from being close to Tsuruno normally... a desire stronger than anything she had ever had before. So when her fingers were allowed to move onto Tsuruno's skin similarly, she didn't hold back. </p><p>Unskilled as her hand was, Momoko desired more than anything to give that same feeling to Tsuruno. It was easy to say in practice just to move one's fingers back and forth until Tsuruno came, but it was easier said than done. Especially when Tsuruno's fingers were the most beautiful distraction she had ever felt in her life.</p><p>"Tsuruno... I... I love you..." Momoko said, trying her hardest to focus on the fingers in between the other girl's legs. But the pleasure, oh the pleasure she was feeling... it was way too much to push away easily. The tingling in her loins, the fire in her belly, and to a degree that she had never felt before... Momoko strained, focusing her entire being on that one hand as it moved up and down Tsuruno's entrance, trying to ignore the feeling in her own core. The strength of the sensation proved too much to block out completely, Momoko found, but just enough that she could move her fingers.</p><p>"I love you too." She said back after a moment. In that moment, nothing but their moans mingled with the television. Even on the opposite end of the room, Tsuruno was still able to look down at Momoko's almost writhing form, smiling down upon it even as fingers endeavored to please her.</p><p>"Am I... is this... do you like this? I..."</p><p>"Yeah. This is great. You're great."</p><p>Momoko almost felt a second surge of strength at those two simple words. Hearing 'you're great' immediately brought a smile to her face, opening her eyes for a moment to look up at the other girl. Beautiful. Her hair was untied now, that pony tail having come loose somewhere in the heat of the moment. Its shape was still held a little bit. Momoko could see the bending of her hair in an unnatural way, as though it still longed to be held aloft by that rubber band. The rest of it streamed straight down her back, some of it falling around Momoko's face as Tsuruno hovered above her. So, so beautiful.</p><p>"I'm great?" Momoko asked, letting her free hand lift up to caress Tsuruno's cheek. Tsuruno nodded into it, tilting her head to the side to kiss the palm of Momoko's hand. Momoko felt the gentle wrinkles of her lips as they scrunched together to showcase her love. A giggle escaped her lips, along with a heated sigh. Even when Tsuruno was being cute... she was still touching at Momoko's body, becoming a little braver with her speed and pressure.</p><p>"Yeah, Momo. You're great. So great. I love this..." Tsuruno said, whispering it into her hand. As though to challenge Tsuruno's words and her fingers going even faster, making that warm feeling across her body grow into an even hotter inferno, Momoko tried to do the same.</p><p>It was tricky, trying to speed up without going too far up, too far down, losing her place on Tsuruno's body, or even avoiding slipping inside her. Though... Momoko's fingers worked on their own after a moment, deciding that dipping a finger in for a second or two wouldn't be the worst idea. It was the only one she had left, her own pleasure having taken every thought other than love or lust away from her. So she decided to do just that. After pushing on Tsuruno's body a little harder, she hadn't found any leeway into her folds, but she had earned a few more pleasured moans as a consolation prize. For the time being, while she searched, it would be good enough.</p><p>"Momo..." Tsuruno moaned out as her girlfriend pushed down a little harder again. Still no give, but those moans were pushing her onward.</p><p>"Sorry," Momoko said back. Even though she knew that her mission thus far had failed, seeing Tsuruno's enjoyment of the moment gave her the focus to keep going. The soft, wet flesh she continued to feel in between Tsuruno's legs sang back at her, a tale of pleasure that Momoko had heard a few dozen times from her own body. Never so much as right now, though.</p><p>"For what?" Tsuruno asked.</p><p>"I'm looking for... you know..."</p><p>"My clit?"</p><p>"N-no... the other thing." Momoko said, blushing even harder. Despite having been rubbing up and down her entrance for the past few minutes now, Momoko still found it far too embarrassing to utter those words. They stuck in her throat, causing a lump that refused to move from her mind into the world around her. Though to Momoko's immense fortune, Tsuruno seemed to not hold any such reservations, offering a suggestion about her erogenous zone as casually as she would ask to eat lunch together.</p><p>"Oh, you wanna go inside me? Alright, I can... umm..."</p><p>Momoko dropped her hand, letting that arm go limp, flesh bouncing on the mattress at her side uselessly as she felt a pressure around her wrist again. Tsuruno's hand. Though Momoko's vision was focused on Tsuruno's face, her girlfriend had grabbed hers blindly. Eye contact broken as Tsuruno looked past her chest, moving Momoko's hand a little further down. Her fingers glided along Tsuruno's flesh as she felt those fingers guide her hopefully closer to where she wanted to go. All the while, Tsuruno's rubbing had slowed, though hadn't stopped, staying at a rate constant enough that Momoko could feel the pleasure in her own body still, keeping that fire stoked while not putting it out. She closed her eyes, sighing again when she felt a pressure on her lips. A kiss, a dry one, but a kiss it was nonetheless. Momoko opened her eyes up again to see a shadowed face looking down at her. One she could recognize even in pitch blackness.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey yourself. You're in place now, if you want. Should I get into position too? We can push inside together?"</p><p>"Do you want to?"</p><p>"Yeah. If you're gonna try to make me feel even better I wanna do it, too."</p><p>"Okay. Want a guide?"</p><p>"Can I try to find it first?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Give me a sec, don't move your hand at all, okay?"</p><p>The discussion ended, and while Momoko felt a little more movement on her folds, Tsuruno leaned in to kiss her. Feeling both that soft, slow kiss and slightly more determined movement in her core made her almost disregard Tsuruno's request and push her fingers in. They were right in position, just two fingertips pressed up against a seemingly specific part of her girlfriend's body, wrist cocked at a right angle. It was as comfortable as could be, but oh so tempting. Refocusing, Momoko put her attention on her upper body, on her lips, sighing again into the kiss as they continued to drag their lips across one another's.</p><p>"Okay, ready," The kiss broke, and Tsuruno stared down at her with an excited smile, hair now almost completely blocking the view of the television as it streamed around Momoko's shoulder.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"How do you know you're ready then?"</p><p>"Luck magic."</p><p>"Right, okay."</p><p>Momoko squeezed her eyes shut, heart pounding hard. She could almost taste blood in the back of her mouth. Her hand was trembling, threatening to move out of position, but the slightest pressure against Tsuruno's warm folds had her anchored in. Tsuruno gasped a little as Momoko found that she had indeed guided her to the right point.</p><p>"R-ready?" Momoko heard Tsuruno asked. Her eyes were still closed, Momoko's face lifted up into a happy smile, nodding while keeping that veil of darkness in between the eye contact Momoko so loved. But right now... the rest of this moment was great enough.</p><p>"Okay. On three. Three..."</p><p>"Two..." Momoko caught her drift, speaking up after Tsuruno failed to utter the number on her own.</p><p>"One..."</p><p>"Now." Momoko said at a normal tone, opening her eyes as she slowly pushed inside Tsuruno's body. The difference between the outside of her body and the inside was incredible. The outside was warm and slick, as though it wanted her to glide along on the surface of her body. When Momoko pushed in, she was met with some resistance, as though Tsuruno's body was discouraging her from continuing. But Momoko pushed on despite that. She felt Tsuruno's insides as her finger sunk into the knuckle. The flesh within was bumpy, rising and falling in ridges. It gave it something of a unique texture to Momoko, who slowly pulled it back out a little bit.</p><p>Tsuruno gasped as Momoko did, but Momoko was too busy with her own feeling to notice it. Tsuruno had opted for not one, but two fingers. It pushed Momoko's entrance open more than she had ever really done herself, causing friction and pleasure that was unparalelled. And since it was Tsuruno's hand doing so rather than her own, Momoko had no control over it. So when Momoko felt a beautifully foreign intrustion push in far, and then pull back out just as she hd done...</p><p>"Tsuruno!" Momoko called out loudly, losing herself to the pleasure already. Her hand started to push back in to Tsuruno's body, as felt natural to do so.</p><p>"Momo! Kiss me!" Tsuruno called out. Only now did Momoko hear any kind of desperation in her voice. Momoko nodded, and a second later felt those familiar pair of lips crashing down on her own for an intense kiss. Lips pressed down onto Momoko's almost painfully, parting them only to crash back together. Tongues darted out and lashed together, struggling in unison against one another. Breasts pressed together, nipples sliding against warm skin, stimulating Momoko's body even more. And all the while, Momoko had been pushing her finger in and out of Tsuruno's body. No longer slowly, now, prompted by the speed and intensity that Tsuruno had been pushing her fingers into Momoko's body with, Momoko herself sped up. Fingering another girl in such a way was still an unusual sensation, but Tsuruno's body was the body she loved. So doing this felt natural, in a sense.</p><p>The kiss continued, and Momoko felt her body grow even hotter, her desire grew more and more direct, more lustful, more... Momoko had masturbated before. The idea that she didn't know what an orgasm felt like was pretty insulting for a young woman of her age. By now, everybody had gone through that at least a few times. Momoko knew her body was enjoying this more and more. The closer she got, the tighter the knot in her stomach became, the more intense was the pressure built up, the more she struggled for breath, especially into that kiss.</p><p>Her body tightened up more and more, muscles stiffening, back arching, pushing up into Tsuruno's body, the kiss becoming a battle to keep her orgasm at bay. But Momoko knew that was a fight she couldn't win. So she stopped trying.</p><p>And her body rewarded her for it.</p><p>"Tsuruno! I'm! I'm!"</p><p>"Okay! I'm close, too!"</p><p>Momoko lost it, her back arching hard up as she gasped loudly, toes curling in on her feet, feeling sweat drip down her brow and one of Tsuruno's own hands down in between her legs. Her last thought was that Tsuruno was touching her own clit before she lost focus on everything.</p><p>The orgasm was powerful, intense, that knot of pressure that had long since been building up in her body just... let loose. She felt that pressure release slowly, over time, her body wracked in waves of pleasure as Tsuruno broke the kiss. By then, Momoko didn't care. She cared more when those wonderful lips attached to her nipple, biting down on it with a fair bit of force. The sudden pressure made Momoko yelp, but she kept on, finding that the sharp pain in her breast was almost enjoyable. She could look past it for Tsuruno's sake.</p><p>"Come on, just a little more... please... I need this..." Momoko heard Tsuruno say. It almost upset her that she managed to cum before Tsuruno did. Those words spurred her on to thrusting just a little faster, putting in every bit of energy her sore arm was able to give her for as long as she could. Staring down while she climaxed, struggling to keep thrusting into Tsuruno's body, Momoko was elated to hear her scream out louder than anything Momoko had moaned.</p><p>Momoko's intense feeling ended just as Tsuruno's started. Listening to that sharp, almost shrilly scream of pleasure had Momoko kicking her exhausted arm into overdrive. She kept thrusting in and out as hard as she could, other hand wrapped tightly around Tsuruno's back, pulling her closer in, smiling down at her.</p><p>"Feels good?" Momoko asked, leaning up to kiss her forehead. Tsuruno nodded into her lips, moaning out again.</p><p>"Yeah! It does!" She said, and a moment after that, Momoko felt a push on her shoulders, pinning her down on the bed as Tsuruno crawled up, straddling her again, Momoko's finger still embedded in her body.</p><p>Instead of kissing her, though, Tsuruno only let her hair fall down around Momoko's head like a curtain blocking their faces from the rest of the world.</p><p>"I love you." Momoko said, smiling widely, feeling her heart beat fast still, though it was a different kind of heartbeat. Before, her chest was pounding because of passion and excitement. Because of the joys of feeling what it was like to really become one with Tsuruno. Now that they had done so, the passion over and done with for now, that thumping felt comforting. It was a sign she was alive, truly, Tsuruno's face hovering up there the only thing she'd ever need to see again.</p><p>With both hands, Momoko lifted them up, moving aside some of Tsuruno's hair to caress her cheeks. Her right index figer felt cool, slippery on Tsuruno's skin. Oh no...</p><p>"Sorry." Momoko said, blushing, looking away. Had she really just done that? That was not something you put on your girlfriend's face! That stuff was kinda gross!</p><p>"It's okay. Here." Momoko heard Tsuruno say. A second later, that familiar pressure of a ring around Momoko's wrist was felt, those warm, slender fingers moving her hand away from Tsuruno's skin. Through the open air for a moment, they then alighted on something warm and wet. Momoko knew the difference between Tsuruno's womanhood and another place for warm, slimy wetness that she could have gotten to. Momoko opened her eyes, looking back up in horror as she watched Tsuruno take the finger into her mouth. That same finger Momoko had just pleasured her with.</p><p>"Wait! No!"</p><p>"Buh? By?" Tsuruno asked, talking past Momoko's digit to ask her question. Momoko felt her face flushing as she stared up.</p><p>"That's... that's where your... your... you know, you pee from there and stuff..."</p><p>"N-nope." Tsuruno said, pulling Momoko's finger from her mouth. "That's a different spot down there."</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Yeah. You didn't know that?"</p><p>"N-no... Sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. It's fine. But... can I kiss you after that? I taste like me."</p><p>"What's that mean?"</p><p>Before Momoko heard an explanation, she felt a kiss on her lips. This kiss had a little extra flavor to it. Just barely there, but when Momoko felt Tsuruno's tongue on hers. Sour? Tangy? Whatever it was, it reminded her of an orange. Which, when looking up at the beautiful girl she was so desperately in love with... made perfect sense. She was tangy and volatile, but sweet when you got to know her.</p><p>And Momoko had just had sex with her.</p><p>"Oh. That's... not so bad, I guess?" Momoko said, her voice a bit higher pitched as she considered the flavor of her girlfriend's essence. It was weird that she was drinking it in the first place, but... if Tsuruno didn't mind it or even liked it... maybe she could get used to it.</p><p>"Yeah. Not so bad. The taste, I mean. You were great, Momo. Thanks for that. I had fun." Tsuruno said. The veil of hair around Momoko's head brushed across her face as Tsuruno plopped down onto the bed beside her, on her side facing Momoko, a hand playfully, casually, resting on her breast. Momoko looked over and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Someone's feeling brave."</p><p>"I just had sex with my beautiful girlfriend, I'm allowed to be brave." Tsuruno said. Momoko nodded slowly, mouth open, words flying through her head but unable to pick out any that would form a coherent sentence.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we did that, huh?" She said after a moment. Tsuruno nodded vigorously, leaning in to kiss her lips again.</p><p>"We did! You had fun, right?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh! Yeah, absolutely! I've never felt that good before like, ever. It was a lot of fun!" Momoko said. As she spoke, she heard the television droning on in the background for the first time in what felt like hours. After the excitement faded, reality seemed to set in for her.</p><p>And reality seemed nice.</p><p>"Great. I'm really glad you did. Today was all for you, Momo." Tsuruno said sweetly, smiling at Momoko. Her hand left Momoko's breast for just long enough to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ears, and when the hand went back to her chest, it kept going. Momoko felt it slide across both breasts, onto her arm on her other side.</p><p>"I had a lot of fun today. This was the perfect ending to a perfect day. I love you so much, Tsuruno."</p><p>"I love you too, Momo."</p><p>Momoko wrapped a hand around Tsuruno's body, resting it on the small of her back. Eyes closed, deep breaths, a warm smile on her face, and a hot body next to her own, Momoko fell asleep, the wonders of the night she had just had flying through her dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>